Union Without Glory
by Anonymous The Nobody
Summary: Could it have been any clearer? Was there really someone else? That had to be the only reason. And Chat Noir was determined to find out who. Male!Marinette. Updates may be a little slower from now on.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

 **Could it have been any clearer? Was there really someone else? That had t** **o be the only reason. And Chat Noir was determined to find out who. Then he could show Ladybug how much better he was. Male!Marinette. Same universe, where Chloe finds out the true identity of Chat Noir and Ladybug, and is not pleased about Chat Noir's current romantic interest.**

 **Remember, this is a male x male story. This is your very last warning. If you don't prefer it, please don't bother reading any of this. This first chapter is pretty suitable for all audiences, but scenes will get M-Rated later on. If you don't want any scenes like that, don't worry! This story will be rated T. All adult scenes will be put in a separate story for this one. That way, you can avoid them all if you want. Now that I'm done with this small author's note, you may begin reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- At it Again**

Chat Noir internally cringed as he lost yet another pad on his ring. He would transform soon. He brushed back his hair, strawberry blond locks falling back in place like they had a will of their own. He gripped at the rusted railing he was currently perched on, his partner standing on the rooftop with him, exhausted from his recent battle. HawkMoth had akumatized a school principle, turning him into . After retrieving his tie, Ladybug tore it open to reveal the alleged akuma, purifying it immediately as to prevent duplicates. Chat Noir was always entranced by lean muscles carefully capturing the pest, freeing it from evil. Right now, they were looking over Paris, seeing citizens scramble to hold their loved one, relief flooding thier once worried forms.

He had no time to think that over now though.

"You know, I'd like you to see my identity. I wouldn't mind. What's so wrong about it?" Chat Noir had 4 more minutes to talk before it actually happened. His let his eyes laze over Ladybug on his right, bathed in orange by a beautiful sunset, eyes widened in wonder. But nothing was more beautiful than Ladybug, in Chat Noir's eyes. Ladybug let out a small sigh, turning towards the cat themed hero. "We have to keep our identities a secret. You already know why. If I told you and you told me, we put ourselves at risk of slipping up. I can't have that. HawkMoth would use it against us." Chat Noir cast his eyes downward, peripheral vision catching the last pad as it began to flash. He quickly stood up, swinging his staff over his shoulder. He leaned down and placed a kiss upon Ladybug'so cheek, who voiced his dismay. "Farewell, My Lady." Off he went, jumping across town, narrowly missing Ladybug's transformation. Marinette quickly caught Tikki in his hand, looking over the tired kami and gently placing her in his white knapsack, reminding himself to get her something to eat later.

Marinette began to walk back to the bakery, wanting to collapse in bed the moment he got there. He felt sorry for Chat Noir, whoever he might be, but couldn't risk themselves and the city being put in peril.

* * *

 **So, what'dya think? I think this is pretty good considering I don't have a lot of writing experience. I'd really like you guys to review and suggestions for me!**

 **-Anonymous**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rising Suspicion

**Hey! I've already gotten a few follows and favorites, which I greatly appreciate. Also, did anyone else notice how many spelling mistakes were in the first chapter? My phone did that. - I'll fix those.**

Marinette groaned as his blaringly loud alarm clock woke him from his sleep. He shouldn't have been this tired, but...

He just couldn't sleep last night.

Thinking about what Chat Noir said really did break his heart. He wished they could show thier identities to one another but... It just can't happen. Marinette knew they way Chat felt about him, more than anyone else. It'd be an outright lie to say there wasn't something there but...

Adrien was still on Marinette's mind. Everything was pretty confusing right now. Marinette stretched and pushed off his blue sheets, taking his time to climb off his bed. "Morning, Tikki." She waved and gave a smile from her spot on Marinette's nightstand, stretching as well. "I'll bring you something to eat from the kitchen. Stay hidden." It was only 7, school was in two hours. He had plenty of time to get ready. He stopped to stare at Adrien's picture for a moment(Marinette swore it was brief), and quickly flipped open the trapdoor leading to the bakery.

"Good morning, Marinette!" He stopped to hug his father, who was currently working the bakery. His mother must still be asleep, forgetting to follow her own chagrin about waking up early. He could hear snickers from the kids waiting for their parents to finish ordering. He honestly couldn't care less anymore. "I don't care if it's a girl's name. It's MY name." He always whispered this to himself when he got made fun of. Marinette sent them a dirty look and continued on his way to the kitchen.

Marinette checked his phone.

March 17. 8:31 am.

 _Alya: i swear if your late this time_

 _Marinette: *you're and, I'm already on my way. :P_

 _Alya: You're lucky we're best friends, asshole_

 _Marinette: Hey, looks like you managed to spell that right! :D Kidding, but I'll be there. Gotta go._

He quickly turned his screen off, ignoring the buzzing from Alya's responding text. He had the school in sight, getting to the steps just in time to see Adrien being escorted out of his car. Marinette felt his heart skip a beat. Adrien quickly caught sight of him and waved a hello. "Hey, Marin-"

Ugh, Chloe. "Hey, Adrihoney! Come walk in with me! Your seats all ready for you!" She threw Marinette a heated glare from across the pavement. Chloe quickly dragged him into school, looking suspiciously at Marinette's knapsack. Marinette followed her gaze and caught Tikki assessing the situation. He freaked and climbed up the steps, taking the quickest route to the bathrooms, ignoring Alya's wave as she got to school.

"Tikki! I thought you knew to stay hidden at school. Chloe saw you." He bent down and looked out of the bottom of his stall to see if anyone else was here. The coast was clear. "I'm sorry Marinette! Chloe's just so mean. I was trying my best to stay hidden but I couldn't see very well. Again, I'm sorry!" Marinette looked over his kwami, she was sincere.

Marinette sighed. "I'm not mad, don't be sorry. Just, stay hidden next time, alright?" Marinette opened the stall back up, hearing the first bell ring. He walked out of the bathroom and almost walked right into Chloe. "Wow, you're a freak. Who were you talking to in there? Your failed love life, our your non existent fashion sense?" Sabrina gave a amused smirk from her side. "None of your business. Go to class, but then again, it's not like your grades can get any lower anyways." Chloe scoffed at Marinette's smile and swifly pushed past him to class, Sabrina following behind like a lost puppy. Marinette could've sworn Chloe was smiling.

"Brat." He hurried off to class, even though his head was screaming something was wrong.


End file.
